The automotive industry uses hoses for transporting refrigerants. The hoses generally have a multi-layer laminar construction consisting of an innermost layer, an outermost cover layer located radially outwardly of the inner tube, and a reinforcing fiber layer interposed between the innermost layer and the outermost layer. Generally, the inner and outer layers are formed of rubber. The reinforcing fiber layer usually is a mesh structure formed by braided organic yarn such as polyester fiber, rayon fiber, or nylon fiber. Adhesion layers may be between the layers.
The known multi-layered rubber hoses discussed above have a high degree of flexibility. Because of this property of the rubber materials, rubber hoses can be handled with ease. However, rubber materials generally tend to have high gas permeability. Attempt to improve resistance of conventional rubber hoses to refrigerant permeation by incorporating polyamide layers such as nylon 6 or nylon 66 as a permeation resistant layer.